Mother's Day
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: There is no point of having this day, if you don't have the main reason of why it's there in the first place. And if you don't have that reason, how do you handle it? The Burns family have their ways. Each different and worry of how the other is taking it. But who would take it the hardest? Read and Review.


Griffin Rock, a calm place of many in Maine. With the pale yellow sun shining over the town. Where only a few dim white color clouds scar the vast, light, robin's egg, blue sky. Having a soft sound breeze run through the town. Yet, to many of the people who lived in the town, would have found today of all times, boring.

Which meant, for a certain young adult to take the time to relax. Leading for the man to set his lawn-chair, in nothing but his swim-trunks and shades, and get a little tan on such bland day.

Yet to his train ears of a fireman he became to be, heard the fleeting footsteps of a smaller being.

"Cody?" He raised his dark glasses to see his youngest brother trying to sneak away from the family household. "Where are you running off to?"

"Oh! I . . . " Cody turn slowly to face his brother, with a sheepish smile, along with his hands behind his back. "I was going to hang out with Frankie for a bit in town."

"All right, be back before eleven."

"Okay!" And down the sidewalk leading to where his friend lived. "Later Kade!"

Once he saw his brother out of view, he started to relax once more, his hands went from resting on the sides of the chair to being pillows for his head. But once more, the repeating sounds of feet enter into his sound range. Trying to take notice of this and just get to tanning.

"Kade?"

Or not.

"Hey, Dani, what do you need?" Tilling his head to where his sister was, showing he was not planing to move any time soon.

"Have you seen Cody?"

"He just left to hang out with his _girlfriend_." Ending it with a smirk. "Why?"

"Wanted to ask him, if he was what up for some flight plans with me and Blade." She ended with a shrug. "Well, at least he's out of the house."

"Until like Graham." Kade pointed out, flexing his toes from a cramp.

"Hey, Kade, we're just handling this day how we can. So . . . "

"I get it, I get it." Turning sideways in the chair away from his sister, showing he was done with their talk.

With that, Dani heading in to get Blade for those flight runs. Using the elevator to go down to the Bots hideout. When the doors open, she step out.

Seeing before her, the Bots doing their own thing, while waiting to leave to go on the streets. Heatwave and Boulder were testing some new moves in one corner of the hideout. Chase wasn't found there, for he and Dani's father, Chief Burns were doing their share of watching the streets before the next Burns would go. Her Bot was over at the large Computer, looking over more, of what seem to be human traditions.

"Blade, let's head out and try some those runs."

"In a moment, I was hoping to look into some background of holidays."

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know, but while we're in the air." She said, while strapping on her flight suit.

While that was happening in the Bots' lair, Graham the second eldest brother, was locked away in his room. Doing his usual thing, making a new gadget. Some thing for his youngest sibling. Once for sure, he thought it was done, he left his for Cody's, only to find it empty. Nothing strange about it and headed to where the Bots were, only to get the same thing. Finding no other choice, but to wait for his brother to come home.

The sun soon to be seen at midway in the sky, slowly greeting the darkness to take the sky. Chief Burns return home and for his eldest son to take over. Having Kade get his fireman clothes and for Heatwave to turn into his hidden bot form, was then they took their leave.

It was than, when the large moving doors open for Heatwave to drive through. There stood, Frankie, scared and close to tears.

"Frankie!" Kade shouted, loud enough for his family to hear him and rush outside.

Chief removed his police jacket to cover the shaking girl. "What happen to you?"

"Where's Cody?"

"I-I don't know, I was helping my father at the lab, when I saw on the cams that Cody walked by."

"Wait, you mean he wasn't going to hang out with you today?"

"No, I wasn't able to, because my dad needed. I had no idea at the time that Cody . . . " Her words were soon become mashed together, for that, she took a deep breath before going on. "So, I thought maybe he like to help. But before I could, I saw him get on a bus. I tried to call out to him, but he wouldn't answer. He look so lost and hurt, I just . . . "

"Dad . . . " Dani's voice almost sounded the same as Frankie's.

"I think it's best we wait for him to come home."

"But wait a . . . "

"Kade, if Cody knew we followed him, there is chance he may never trust us. Let him do this on his own." His fatherly tone almost crack, trying not to cry. "Dani, take Frankie home." Looking to his other kids. "Graham on tracers, Kade patrol. And if you see Cody, just bring him home. That's it."

"All father." Graham said, heading back inside.

"Whatever." Kade answered in a dull tone and enter his fire-truck, heading down the road towards town.

Back in the house, Graham was on the computer, going through files, street videos of the last week for crime, and pictures.

"Graham?" A voice called out, with a weak pitch of static.

"Yeah, what is it Boulder?" Looking to a screen where the green Bot's face was.

"Did Cody run away?"

Another static sound was made and a yellow Bot showed up another screen. "Yes, I would like to know that same. For someone like Cody to do something like this and . . . "

"No, Blade, he didn't run away as per say. More like to say hi to someone."

"Than who? To the point of leaving without telling anyone?"

"Because of today."

"Ah, yes, Dani informed me of this day. Seems those of motherhood, get to be seen as higher life force. Same for those of Fatherhood, but on a different day."

"Yeah. But it's more of what on this day, years back, that make this day a little harder on others then some." Graham finished before going over what was on the screen, split moment looking the gift he made for his brother.

"What happen?" Boulder asked, but seem like he didn't want to know the answer.

"Let's just say, her death was the reason we all work together on keeping people safe."

"How she die?"

"A shoot out in the park happen, while we were spending the day together as a family. Not a _hero squad_." Ending with some pictures on the screen of full happy family from a long time ago. "We were trying to get out of the park, while dad was calling for help. We got separated. Cody was almost two at the time, so he doesn't remember mom that much or how she died. We all told him, she died as a cop on that day. When a gunman was aiming to kill Cody, she took the bullet to the head."

Graham hid his face in his hands, giving out a ragged breath to calm him. Recalling of that day, never settled well in the family.

"So he does this every year?"

"Yeah, at first it was always asking where she was, to now leaving without saying a word, while putting flowers or such on her grave. One time he didn't come home. Dad said he found him sleeping with his head on her grave-marker. From than on, we have kept a better eye on him, such as now, he's heading as we speak." Pointing out a blinking light on the GPS screen.

"Will he every grow out of it?"

"hard to say. He never really got to meet her, hear her voice, what she look like. Dad was so hurt from her death, he pack up everything of her's and place it in storage." Now his eyes were fully on the gift he made for his brother.

"And that thing?" Boulder asked, while Blades was having what humans call a mental break down for the poor lad and whole Burns family.

"A 3-D video player of the tapes before her death. Her wedding, years with us and on the job from the police tapes. I was thinking, maybe this will ease the pain a bit."

"I sure hope so." Blades said in sadness.

Another static sound was made and it was Chase. "Heatwave and I, have seen Cody return and is almost home."

"Thanks Chase." Graham thanked. "Signing off guys." Grabbing the gift, while his eyes looked out the window, to see stars and waving moon. "Happy Mother's Day, mommy." And started for the door, ready to give his little brother a hug of the understanding hurt he was feeling.

The End.


End file.
